The compound N-(4-(4-aminothieno[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl)phenyl)-N′-(2-fluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)urea is useful for treating diseases caused or exascerbated by upregulation or overexpression of protein tyrosine kinases.
Because the crystallinity of salts of compounds may effect, among other physical and mechanical properties, their solubility, dissolution rate, hardness, compressability and melting point, there is an existing need in the process and therapeutic arts for identification of crystalline salts of N-(4-(4-aminothieno[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl)phenyl)-N′-(2-fluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)urea and ways to reproducibly make them.